Application modules, such as server management modules, commonly communicate with other devices, such as servers, using the Intelligent Platform Management Interface (“IPMI”) protocol. The IPMI protocol is session-based, requiring an IPMI session be established between the application module and the target IPMI device before the application module can communicate with the target IPMI device. However, in operating environments where there is a scarcity of available bandwidth, excessive network traffic caused by establishing and maintaining IPMI sessions between individual application modules and target IPMI devices may cause performance problems. In addition, since the IPMI protocol limits the number of IPMI sessions that can be established with a target IPMI device, only four application modules may communicate with a target IPMI device at any given time. This may become problematic when more than four application modules are continuously polling the target IPMI device for data.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.